The present invention relates generally to a process for the rapid solidification of certain composite materials and to a composite product having an intermetallic containing matrix including an in-situ precipitated second phase, such as another intermetallic phase or a ceramic material, wherein the second phase comprises a boride, carbide, oxide, nitride, silicide, sulfide, etc., or intermetallic of one or more metals.